Sweet Revenge
by Olynara Sedai
Summary: ThreeShot! LXLight. L is very protective of his property, food, or suspect. At times Light wonders if he's just a slice of Yagami cake. But this teenager isn't about to let the detective get the better of him, and when L pushes, he'll shove. Yaoi in ch2&3
1. Strawberry

_Yaoi-ness L/Light…L/cake .:2 chapters long:._

_**Sweet Revenge**_

_Light didn't like getting up at three am to watch a detective eat cake. __No one_ liked to watch someone eat cake. And though he didn't particularly like desserts, the teenager resented not being offered a slice. It was the least L could do, yet he just sat there, eating more than any ordinary person could, then went back to bed. His only kindness was to let Light sleep in a half hour on the morning after his jaunts.

L seemed particularly protective of his cake, too. It wasn't enough to constantly eat what most would consider gourmet, elegant, and incredibly _yummy_ food, he wouldn't let anyone else touch it. L had once glared Matsuda out of the room for catching some icing on his finger, then proceeded to do the same, probably just to put everyone else off.

Light hadn't realised just how domineering L was till they were chained together, but now he wondered how no one else saw it. The detective seemed to take pleasure in tugging Light away by the handcuff a second before Misa lunged at him, causing the girl to tumble into Matsuda, a chair, a desk, Matsuda, a pile of files, Matsuda, and anything else nearby… or Matsuda, nearby or not. Then he would simply state that "Light-kun has work to do, you shouldn't disturb him." Which, in Light's opinion, translated to "Keep your hands off my stuff, bitch." At times Light wondered if he really was just a slice of Yagami cake. Silent, only truly appreciated by L, and no one but the detective himself was allowed access.

Of course, while Light had hypothesised over the depth of L's obsession, he hadn't any idea how deep it was. Not just about the strawberry sponge, either.

"Matsuda-san! Will you pass me those files… no… no… ye- no…" With infinite patience, L watched Matsuda point to files, round black eyes blank and half closed. In one hand was a small silver spoon, in the other a half eaten cake. Light watched absently as the raven haired individual spooned and slowly devoured the last bit of cake on the plate, leaving only the strawberry that always went last. The teenager was still for a moment, debating the consequences, and decided a slap on the wrist would be utterly worth it.

Nimble pianist's hands darting quickly, he grabbed the strawberry from the plate and threw it into the air, catching it between his teeth. Beside him, L stiffened visibly, then span around and lunged forward, momentum knocking the two of them off the chair and onto the ground. The pale genius didn't stop there, either. With a growl Light hadn't known he was capable of, L grabbed both the teen's wrists in an almost-game of mercy, pining them on either side of his head and looking him in the eyes.

Light paled. L looked pissed off. Slowly, delicately, the man lowered his head, and it took Light a moment to realise the strawberry was still between his teeth. L wouldn't… he wouldn't… he was about to. Realising what was about to happen, Light struggled suddenly, then began thrashing against his captor.

The detective was unbalanced by the unexpected movement, and the two of them were suddenly pitched in a violent battle over a strawberry. Light could've just swallowed it, but that wouldn't have been fair play.

"Hey, hey!" Yagami-san realised what was happening and stood quickly, rather sick of breaking the two of them up, but knowing no one else would. "Both of you! We have a murderer to catch!"

Light cried out as L's nail caught his neck, then returned the scratch with a bruise, going completely still at the sound of his father's voice. They lay there, L straddling his captive's waist, still holding onto each other's wrists and tangled in the chain. The chief was about to speak again when L realised the strawberry was no longer between Light's teeth -dislodged by his cry.

Like a hawk attacking a mouse, the detective darted down and roughly pushed their mouths together, forcing Light's lips open.

"Nnn!" The teenager was shocked more than horrified, struggling as L searched for his prize, thanking god he hadn't swallowed. Chief Yagami was staring at them, his expression far beyond mortal bonds of horror.

Light couldn't think, the feel of the soft, hot muscle against his own tongue almost too much to contemplate. It felt far better than it should, and no girlfriend had ever had the main objective of taking back a piece of fruit just as soft and wet as their tongue. He almost had to bite back a moan when L made an unexpected noise of triumph, pulling back up with the strawberry in his celebratory jaws. Light, still trapped beneath him, unable to do anything but watch him slowly savour the fruit, a mix of juice and -possibly Light's- saliva trickling down his chin. The others had jumped up when Souichiro had shouted, and seen the strawberry salvage mission. For a moment, no one spoke.

Light looked up into L's self-righteous face. "I hate you so much." L raised his eyebrows, looking down at the teen.

"Light-kun shouldn't have taken my strawberry." _Light-kun_ was thinking about taking it back by performing a caesarean. _Light-_kun knew this was illegal, and decided to find another way to make that vampiric freak pay.

Despite fury Light felt at being _violated_ by the detective's tongue, on returning to work at the furthest possible work terminal, he took a deep breath. L had been the one to move away from Light, very obviously taking his sweets as far from the teenager as possible. Light had rolled his eyes, replying to the silent insult that he didn't want to be anywhere near a rapist anyway. And now, safely out of eyeshot, he leisurely licked his lips.

He'd tasted it when L had kissed him… since technically, that was what he'd done. Incredibly, L didn't taste like the production floor of a candy factory. It was much more subtle than that, and far more fruity. Lovers made "you taste better than…" jokes all the time, but the honest truth was that strawberry was like the dried version of L. A weak, diluted version of the real thing.

And the real thing was gooood.

But Batman had never abandoned a plan because it turned out the Joker smelled like Grandma's home made cookies. Light was furious that L had reacted that way to a strawberry, not to mention the humiliation of _being kissed_ in front of his father -by another _male_ no less!- and would make the detective wish Kira had killed him when he'd first challenged the murderer.

And revenge would be sweet.

Little happened for the next week, in the case or otherwise, and if you ignored the side-long glances chief Yagami occasionally threw the genii, especially L, all was well. But Light was following a saying he'd discovered in an anime Sayu had watched. _Bide your time and hold out hope._ He did, and was rewarded with an early morning delivery the following Tuesday.

"Hurry up, Light-kun!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming…" L always got like this when his desserts were brought in. Usually Watari would cart the lot in while the team worked, but it was meant to come in on Mondays, and the delivery guy had called to apologise, and that it would come in the morning. Watari was busy, so it was up to Light to keep L from frothing at the mouth and eating the lot at once.

"Liiiggghhhttt-kuuuunnn!" The teenager was taking small joy in dragging his footsteps as L pulled him towards the loading garage. He hadn't had any sweets since Monday afternoon and it showed, spiky hair limp and dark eyes hollow. Sugar withdrawal hit faster than most.

But despite the bored demeanour, Light was just as excited as his chain-mate, if for different reasons. It didn't take "know thine enemy" style stalking to realise that getting to L was as easy as… eating a strawberry. Light, being the drama queen he was deep down, had something much bigger in mind. Bigger and far more coma-inducing.

The two of them had to take a number of trips up and down the stairs to carry the supply of sweets, and even then Light did most of the carrying, since after L's mere handful disappeared by the time they reached their floor on the first trip, he refused to let the detective have any more. Oh no, he wanted him starving.

Finally the last trip was through, and Light put the last box in the kitchen. L was squirming enough to make the chain jingle, and actually whined when Light pulled him out of the kitchen… soon… "Oh will you _stop_! Look, there's cake out here." There was. A big, crisp white box on the table. L lunged forward, just as Light had predicted he would.

He tugged sharply on the chain, L's momentum sending him into the swivel chair, and Light took the chance to wrap the chain around the pale man's wrists quickly, then once around the swivel chair's thin base. They were stuck closer together, but while L was trapped, Light had free movement, more or less, and could wheel the detective anywhere around the office.

But he didn't have too far to go.

"Light-kun!" L was calm, if annoyed, and watched Light without that much concern. "What's going on?" Light smiled sweetly, before setting one hand on the wooden coffee table the cake-box was sitting on, and took a seat beside it.

"Oh, nothing," purred the brunette. "I'm just… going to have a snack." L stared at him, not yet fully understanding. Light opened the cake box the way old fashioned brides undressed for their grooms. Ever so slowly, delaying the moment. As the beautiful sponge cake -coated in half an inch of vanilla butter icing, and that with strawberries around the edge, and thin slices decorating the surface.

Light turned, and looked the bound L straight in his endless black eyes. "Mmm… doesn't that look good?" There was little colour in the first place, but whatever was there drained from L's face.

"Light-kun…" Light ignored him, taking his time to cut into the cake with a knife he'd taken from the kitchen. "Light-kun…" He carefully dislodged the slice with two fingers, still looking at L, and smiled as the man began struggling. The chair wobbled as L's free legs thrashed, but he couldn't really move anywhere. Smile widening into a grin, Light took his time leaning in, and took a slow, large bite, and forced a purr from his throat. The effect was lost if he didn't look like he enjoyed it. It worked; L whimpered.

Light took another slow bite, licking the frosting from his lips. L was staring at him, furious. Light took a strawberry between his teeth, very delicately, and let his tongue wander over it's surface before biting down, letting the juice ooze down his chin, much like L had, and wiped it delicately from his chin. He took his time finishing the first slice, and by the second L stopped being a silent observer.

"Light-kun, put the cake down." The icing smudged his fingers, Light held the cake in one hand to lick his free fingers. "Light-kun. Put. It. Down." He murmured pleasantly as he swallowed, showing his enjoyment. "Light." Onto the third piece… the sheer will it was taking to eat so much cake hidden well. "_Light_…" L's growl bordered on desperate. "Light, I bought that with my money, it wasn't cheap…" What kind of begging was that? Light wanted begging. "Light!" He was having fun, now.

It kept going, and Light got what he wanted. If the detective had ever been sophisticated, his hair slick, his demeanour cool, then the mess that was L would represent pretty well what Light could see in his eyes. "Light! Seventy-nine per cent!" He'd taken to calling out seemingly random but ever growing percentages, knowing it would irritate the suspect, but Light saw the desperation and was unfazed. "Light, Light, please!" What was that?! "Light! LIGHT!" L screamed at him furiously.

At this point three things might be pointed out. One: Light was going to faint from the amount of cake he'd eaten. Two: L was freaking out because he hadn't had any candy since Monday afternoon, other than a small hand full, and he growing screams reflected by addict's pain. Three, Tuesday was a work day, and the investigation team had met Watari at the door. While the room _was_ soundproof, once the door was open, the walls meant nothing.

"LIGHT!! Light, stop it! Stop it!" L's panicked voice carried into the other room, the group of them running to… do whatever it was that needed doing… and froze in the doorway. It wasn't horror or spectacle that did it, it was just…

"What the…?" For once, Matsuda got it perfectly right, at the sight of Light with one third of a sponge cake in one hand, a spoon in the other, and a trussed up L across from him. L caught sight of his caretaker and screamed out to him.

"Watari! Get him! He has to die! GIVE ME MY CAKE! Ahhh! I hate you!" The poor detective was almost in tears, struggling against his chain while Light continued to eat, spoonful by spoonful, in front of him. The teenager hadn't started off with a spoon, but he couldn't keep eating so much cake in mouthfuls. The world was swimming in front of him, and he couldn't properly taste what he was eating anymore. Revenge came at a high price, but Light knew that the threat of neither execution nor diabetes had ever kept him from his goals. "I'll kill you Kira!" L would probably need therapy after this, and that made Light pause.

Shaking his head in wonderment, Watari dashed forward and detangled L from his chair, a motion which tugged and swayed Light on his chain… that movement didn't feel too good… uggg… The second he was free, L lunged at the teenager, only to be caught around the waist by the white-haired man, and kicked and screamed at the top of his lungs. Light watched him from his position on the floor, never feeling more on top.

"I'll kill you! I'll make you pay! My cake! Watari, he _ate_ my cake! _My cake_!" L collapsed, in near-tears while Watari held him, staring at Light.

"What… possessed you… to…?"

"Revenge." Light's tone would have worked better if he wasn't keeping down sponge and icing. Watari couldn't reply, instead carrying L into the kitchen -and therefore dragging Light with them both- where the detective grabbed a handful of cup cakes and began stuffing them into his mouth a little faster than he could swallow. Swallowing wasn't the important part; tasting was. The frenzied light in his eyes didn't exactly dim, but mellowed slightly, and Light took this time to push the cake further into the pits of his stomach.

Watari turned to leave the room, glancing at his employer then shaking his head at Light, the very picture of a disappointed preschool teacher. He obviously wouldn't, but Light thought he'd make a pretty good boarding school dean.

The teenaged psychopath -L's wording- didn't eat or talk very much for the rest of the day, and the investigation team attributed this to shame, which wasn't even close. L was traumatised, hugging his knees tighter than usual, and rocking back and forth, while staring at the air directly in front of him, almost cross-eyed, instead of through whoever he was talking to. Chief Yagami had a word with Watari, the two of them acting and feeling like the parents of two school boys.

"Listen, about Light-"

"Oh, it's fine, L'll be okay."

"Yeah, but I want to apologise, you know how kids get at school, and he won't be playing the PS2 after homework for a while."

"Well, I'll talk to L too, really, don't worry too much. See you at Peewee soccer?"

"If I let Light go, definitely. Ha ha."

Well, maybe that was an exaggerated version of their conversation, but it had the same basic aspects, and lack of respect for the subjects, who were going through the day's list of deceased criminals in a vain attempt to ignore the rest of the world. That was the way the day went, till everyone lingered at the doorway, wondering if it was safe to leave the two of them alone. L was the one to push them out the door, swearing not to wreak bloody revenge on the quiet teenager.

The second the door was closed, however, he grabbed the chain with both hands and dragged Light into the bathroom. "L, wha- Ahhh!" The detective took Light by the shoulders and began shaking him. They both knew where this was going, the motion building up horribly in Light's body till he dry-retched, L releasing him to where he collapsed against the cool porcelain of the toilet, not even able to manage the "you twisted son of a-" that was obviously forthcoming before vomiting.

L knew this would take a while, and took small pleasure in his enemy's pain. Good, good, now to call Watari. The phone barley rung once before the man's voice was heard, a testament to both skill and mistrust of Light. His child's smile playing on thin lips, L told the man what he wanted. Watari complied without comment, as he had when the first handcuff order had come in, and L hung up, turning back to the retching suspect.

"How do you feel, Light-kun?" Ah, calmness restored, the 'kun' was back in place. Light looked up, his expression stating very clearly how he felt, as if the nauseating flecks on his chin weren't enough. "Do you deserve it?" The rhetorical question was treated as such, and L shrugged absently, nothing like the emotional wreak he'd been reduced to. "I don't think so." He let the sentence end there, leaving Light to wonder whether that would go on to "you've suffered more than enough" or "you deserve worse."

Now is a good time to explain one: why L is so calm, and two: something else just as interesting. But I'm not going to. See you next chapter! WAH HA HA!

**And there won't be a next chapter unless I get reviews! (a certain number, but I won't say how many, or people_ won't bother once it's reached)_**


	2. Weakness

**Yaoi. Real yaoi, in this chappie. Enjoy. If you don't like it, what are you doing in chapter 2, anyway??**

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I never, ever expected so many reviews. I was hoping**** for ten, if I was lucky. You guys are all gods. So, to be more specific, thank you:**

**FacelessIdol, Mishiru, Neikrider, JediMasterWithAPen, baka coconut, gemenin001928, Synonymous Brian, Cynical Fox, Shadow-L-Chan, Skyhe, bunniluver13, SomethingI'veForgotten, jinsane226, Xkeeping.faythX, Kandrell, darkbangle, kitsune55, SasuneUchiha, Mikanis, MiaoShou, Leia, Stephanie Ridings, and Whisper-Otonashi!**

**Also thank you to everyone who alerted and/or faved without reviewing. I almost fainted when one of them was the author of Poison Apple. At that point I also realised I was an author-groupie. It doesn't get lamer than that.**

**Um… looks sheepish I think I may have overestimated my abilities… It's either a one shot, or… well, I think this will end up with three chapters. If I write even one more than that, you all get to beat me to death… with reviews… :D**

**And that's it! Now, going straight from where I left off:**

**Sweet Revenge**

_Now is a good time to explain one: why L is so calm, and two: something else just as interesting…_ There was a lot of pastry in the house, and having stuffed himself a few moments earlier, L was less angry about missing cake, and more about his power being usurped. And that would, thanks to the phone call to Watari, be rectified quickly. Another reason was that L remembered the first time he'd eaten that much cake; on a dare before puberty hit and his mutant hormones warped his metabolism. It had been strange, during the short time in which he had been desperately trying to be normal at the orphanage, so had accepted the challenge just to fit in... but the point was he'd felt awful, and weak to the point of collapsing, but at least he hadn't been shaken. The look on Light's face showed clearly that _he would never do it again_. In fact he would probably never _look_ at cake again. But L's childish side still said vengeance was necessary. Or at least gratifying.

Now to the second point, and part of L's unusually lenient attitude. Light wasn't unfamiliar to romance. He knew how to use his looks to make people do anything he wanted. He'd had girlfriends, who he'd kissed, before. But he was still a virgin, and had never been the porn type, not when college was ahead of him. So, endearingly, he had no idea that there was a double meaning behind the noises he'd made while eating the cake. He didn't yet have the experience needed to discern the difference between "Nnn!" Yummy! and "Nnn!" Oh, yes!

L, of course, had never been interested in matters of the heart or body either, but that didn't mean that when presented with an incredibly attractive young man, getting covered in sweet, sticky, edible substances and making noises that he obviously didn't realise were so appealing, he was supposed to sit there and not react. You don't have to bite the sponge cake to know it was sweet.

Not that Light didn't help to make that _abundantly_ clear anyway.

The detective had a little 'me time,' while the sound of teenage retching reverberated around the bathroom. He felt a little like what a high school boy at his first party might, but managed to repress the urge to hold back Light's auburn hair. A sudden thought occurred; that Misa tended to show up to wish Light goodnight every evening. This seemed unconnected, he doubted the boy would sob behind his girlfriend's back and point a quivering finger at the mean detective, and she wouldn't notice anything was wrong unless it was drawn up in a diagram that only used three-syllable words or less.

L frowned, ever so slightly, side-tracked from his original thought train. _He'd_ notice if Light was acting different. Sleeping beside him aside, the boy often had nightmares, and L knew he would notice the slight changes in expression whether he heard the night-time whimpers or not. In fact, every time those pathetic little sounds woke him from an already fragile sleep, the detective would immediately get up, waking Light in the process, under the guise of wanting more cake. Light looked pissed off, but his anger meant that the dream would be immediately forgotten.

L didn't think that Misa would wake, nor try to help Light forget about them. She'd try to talk him through them to connect like all foolish women.

But the reason L had thought about Misa was not that she'd notice Light's suddenly delicate state, but that she'd come at all. She would come at about ten in the evening; after the investigation team retired, but before the two prodigies had. She'd cuddle up to the handsome college student, purr in his ear, then refuse to leave till he kissed her goodnight. L knew this because he'd tried to play the "Light-kun is too busy for foolish romance" card before, and she _wouldn't leave the room_. It went on for two hours till both L and Light couldn't take anymore moaning, and Light had finally kissed her. On the lips. She had latched onto his hair, so it lasted precisely 43 seconds. In fact, considering the length, it had probably been more than just 'on the lips.'

But L managed an extraordinary amount of denial when he wanted to, so was completely sure it was only on the lips. Only. Definitely only.

The background sound stopped, and L looked down to see Light resting his head against the porcelain of the bowl. The teenager looked up and glared weakly, but the expression held a small amount of defeat. He accepted his punishment, it seemed. Too bad it was nowhere near all that L had in store.

And yet, that dismal expression on his face made L do something he'd never done before. Show a little extra mercy. Sighing, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Light's waist. The boy protested, but his exertion meant that he couldn't struggle all that much, which was the reason L was helping him up anyway, as well as dragging him to the vanity where Light thoroughly washed his face and brushed his teeth. He looked tired, energy completely drained, which was kind of ironic considering how much sugar he'd probably ingested. He'd be useless working in his state, so L decided not to bother.

"Come on Light-kun." L had brushed and washed in an eighth of the time Light spent scrubbing, and he eventually got sick of waiting.

"L… wait, I need some coffee before I can work again." The older man rolled his eyes, one arm around Light's torso.

"We are going to bed, Light-kun. I do not expect anything but to awake with a full supply of cake in the morning." He raised his eyebrows at the relatively sick youth. "Unless you feel like a snack before bed…" L laughed as Light swallowed and allowed himself to be lead to the bedroom, before crawling beneath the covers and collapsing.

It might have seemed strange for cake of all things to make someone seem so sick -or hung over- but Light was not a fan of sweet food, in fact he found it disgusting, and L's cakes tended to be far richer than what any other person would touch, and on top of that, he ate an amount that is body couldn't handle. Throwing up tended to take a lot out of a person, too.

L was awake when a shrill voice was heard not far outside their bedroom. For a moment he didn't understand… he'd been watching Light sleep… then noticed the still red numbers on the alarm clock. It was nine past ten… this meant Misa. Well, he could pretend he was asleep. She wasn't going to just barge into a room whose door was left unlocked for emergency reas-

"Light! Where are-" She fell silent, mouth open and her eyes almost bugging out of her head. Light had fallen asleep the second he'd fallen into the bed, and was still curled up beneath the sheets like a little angel

"LIGHT!" The angel blinked awake. "L! You _are_ a pervert! What are you making my Light do?!" Light sat up blearily, also wondering what L was making him do. He stared blankly at Misa, who was at his side in seconds. "Light! Light! He won't even give you your own bed! Don't worry, I'll tell your father and we'll stop this!" That sentence was printed far more clearly than it was said, since Misa was furious, and Light was trying to explain between her shakes.

"Misa, Misa… Misa!" She finally paused, staring at him. He paused too, shaking his head from her ministrations. "We're wearing handcuffs." He spoke very slowly. "Two beds would be extremely uncomfortable. Look how big this bed is. We aren't anywhere near each other." He sat up, revealing that he was still dressed. "We're still dressed." What he didn't mention was that he usually wore boxer shorts and a loose tee shirt to bed, and while L didn't seem to get changed, he spent a lot of time wriggling out of his pants beneath the covers after the lights were off… Never seemed like the shy type, ha ha. But Misa was momentarily appeased.

"Oh… well, why are you in bed so early?"

"Light-kun was feeling unwell," replied L, snickering slightly. He was looking forward to the future's revenge, but as long as Light was clearly exhausted, he was willing to be kind. Misa's expression turned horrified, and had they been in an anime, she would have suddenly been wearing a nurse costume and holding a giant needle. Of course, had they been in an anime, L assumed that the watchers -especially the girls- may have found his sharing a bed with his suspect to be more… well, suspect.

Misa continued to look upset over her boyfriend's 'unwell-ness,' till he decided to volunteer what she would have dragged out of him anyway.

"Misa, I'm tired, how about a kiss goodnight, then back to sleep?" Her smile was only visible for a second before she dipped down to cover Light's face with blonde hair. L was momentarily delighted that the kiss only lasted a total of twelve seconds before the girl was pushed away. "Okay, okay, goodnight."

"Isn't Light-kun going to walk me to the door?" Light-kun very pointedly fell back into the pillows, pulling the blanket over his head. The pop star pouted and left, but not before throwing L a glare that could spontaneously combust puppies. Luckily, L was no puppy, and failed in fighting back a smile, but succeeded in not putting an arm around Light's shoulders just to make Misa angry.

Somehow, smirking just wasn't as satisfying as cuddling a sexy teenager.

She shut the door carefully on her way out so as not to disturb her pseudo-boyfriend, but the slam of the lower door was audible anyway.

At the sound, Light sat up quickly, and began climbing out of bed. L stared at him. "Light-kun, it's not morning yet… and you are too tired to complete any work adequately, let alone your normal level." Light tugged weakly at the chain, putting his '_C'mon mom, let me do this one thing_' look. Clearly, it worked just as well on detectives, since L stood and returned his arm to Light's waist, the sleepy teenager not bothering to argue. "Light-kun?"

"I need a shower."

"Arg…"

Light was obsessive compulsive. To L, that much was clear. He took a shower every morning, after breakfast, and every evening, just before bed. Which meant L had to as well. If he was going to be forced to sit on cold tiles waiting for every fleck of imaginary dirt to be scrubbed from the student's body, then he deserved to drench the bathroom in his strawberry shampoo scent too.

Not strawberry conditioner. Not strawberry body wash. Not strawberry soap. He used his shampoo as all of the above because it meant he could just grab whatever came to hand without worrying about mixing exfoliator with cleansing revival wash with deep-dish pore-

"Deep dish is pizza, L." Oops, soliloquies didn't work in real life. "And I'm sorry some of us believe in good grooming."

"I'm glad you are," replied the detective self-righteously, letting the bathroom door swing open. Light glared at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the silver cuff glinting on his wrist. "Light-kun and MisaMisa are both high maintenance, how would you survive living together?" he snickered as he unlocked the bracelet, and removed his own, to keep from being tied up with his suspect on the loose. He hid it well, but L was suddenly slightly nervous about Light managing the Happy Smile Time Bondage Hour. Light turned his back to his captor, but glanced back as his shirt was pulled over his head.

"You're one to talk, at least I could cook my own meal if I was trapped alone."

"_I_ would not be so picky as to need to cook something."

"Ha! I'd rather not let the conversation go in _that_ direction. But I'm not addicted to harmful substances."

"Sugar is not a harmful substance, Light-kun."

"It is for _me_."

"I am not Light Yagami, I assure you."

"Well- hey! What are you doing?!" As the conversation went on, Light was pushing back the shower curtain, and was shocked that as he stepped into the shower cubicle, a cube set in the wall with only one opening to cover, a pale hand grabbed the curtain and pushed it back. L raised his eyebrows and Light very firmly stared at them, refusing to acknowledge L's sudden, very obvious, nakedness.

"Light-kun, you are about to collapse. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to slip on soap, hit your head, and either drown or choke on your own tongue?"

"…A straight friend?" L was pleasantly surprised that there was no malice in those words, it was just a statement that had no doubt worked well in high school… pubescent idiots… He smiled at the caramel eyes.

"That is not a pretence I remember ever mentioning." Light didn't reply, but the answer seemed clever enough to allow L access into the cubicle. He returned his arm to Light's waist.

"Wha- well… I assume this cements your earlier statement about keeping me from drowning." He didn't sound happy about it. "Ahhh…" The water was turned on, and soon they were both immersed in steam and near-burning water. Night showers didn't involve the parade of beauty products, so they were both able to relax in the hot water, and privately fight off the sudden curiousness that was creeping into their minds.

After all, L was stronger than he looked, and Light was acutely aware that he was more or less being held up by the detective, and that if L chose, he could probably pin Light to the wall with minimum trouble. And if he did, Light would be bare and naked in front of him -as opposed to the current L-behind-him situation, and while the teenage heartthrob was confidant about what girls would think, he was less so with the older man. And what would L do then? The thinly veiled 'I'm gay' a moment ago was ringing in Light's ears, and he couldn't help but wonder where else those spidery fingers could go, what else they could touch, if not rubbing tiny circles into his hip.

L was on a similar track. Light-kun was beautiful. Very beautiful. Incredibly beautiful. Strong, cut shoulder blades, the careful curve of his back, those two indents, dimples at the base of his spine… the firm-looking flesh below that… A shiver wracked the detective's body, but was quickly repressed. Think about something else… like cake… mmm, cake… the cake Light ate had been expensive, because of the quality. And half of it was wasted because the immature boy couldn't let things go… he was an excellent actor, though; L had honestly believed that if he didn't scalp his suspect on release, he might be able to tempt Light into trying a few other things, and have a companion to compare flavours to. Yes, he doubted the Royal Shakespeare Company could manage to so perfectly blend the sounds made during a meal and the sounds made during… something else… so well. Heh heh… Light-kun was quite the actor… Ha… Maybe he could try out for a porn film… "Ha!" L's laughter had started small, but now he couldn't contain it, giggling loudly and holding himself up by resting his head on the teenager's shoulder. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha…" Oh god, Light-kun in black leather, smouldering at a bikini clad idiot while a director shouted cues… "Ha ha ha-" L's hand dug into Light's hip, the other taking hold of his shoulder as he tried to hold himself up.

"Hey!" Light's body was suddenly taut, at odds with the strangled sound in his voice. "W-what are you laughing at?" L didn't understand the tone, then realised that both the male's most sensitive asset, and L's eye line, were in more or less the same place. He giggled at the realisation, feeling oddly giddy about the mental image.

"No, no, Light-kun. I was thinking about earlier this evening." Well, that just made Light stiffen further. L didn't know it, but Light was wondering whether or not the detective would get him back, and the lethargy in his limbs left him feeling vulnerable. "You were very convincing, those noises you made." L was reviewing the whole thing in his head, and was finding it hysterical. "You sounded so very pleased… what did it sound like…?" L tried to imitate some of the noises he hadn't payed attention to the first time around. "Nnn… mmm…" Light felt his breath catch at the sounds the detective was making without realising it. Except he did realise it. "Oh… ah… mmm…" Light turned his head, the water causing L's hands to slip. He looked at L, who stopped both the imitation and the giggling.

They came to the same realisation at the same instant; when Light's mouth crossed the distance, water, steam, and revenge issues that lay between himself and L. He gasped at the feel of the realisation… then noticed that the sudden pleasure had more to do with L's hand, now further down his waist. The touch managed to both open his mouth enough to deepen the kiss, and stop the teenager from thinking in the clinical way that sounded strange during what should be more carnal than logical.

L's chest was pressed against Light's back, one hand splayed across his chest, the other lightly touching his inner thigh. The hot water seeped between them as L straightened fully, his dark eyes staring down at the younger man. Those eyes… Light thought his knees were going to buckle. The hands against his body moved him, turned him to face the detective properly, and he knew he was helpless, body and mind, when burning lips touched his own.

Their mouths pressed together, L was surprisingly gentle for what he was capable of; a moment of mercy punctuated with moans and rough caresses. The water was at full blast, but the heat of the detective's body was far more intense, slight touches causing young moans. "Ah!" Quick fingers grasped Light's thigh more tightly, the boy's whimper as satisfying as any sweet.

L was quick, that sudden pressure against his leg was all the warning Light had before his thigh was pulled up against L's hip, held in place with strong, talented fingers. The detective drew back, staring into Light's caramel eyes and grinning, showing off a side that stayed ever hidden from the public. He watched the teenager's flushed face, parted lips, heaving chest, and L's elusive grin grew wider. So beautiful, Light. Far more beautiful than the pretty little Super Dollfie that was usually presented to the world. Far more posable, far more anatomically correct, far more -oh, god!- soft, silky, firm, flush against his own skinny hips.

Light had never felt so helpless, and revelled in it. This one moment would be enough, this one moment would be perfect. He reached around L's body, one hand clenched in soaked black hair, the other trying to find purchase against his shoulder, leaving red claw marks in the white skin. Breathless laughter echoed against the tiles as L felt the boy's movements, and honoured them with a long, passionate kiss, before dropping to his knees.

A sharp cry escaped Light's bruised lips as he fell, now positioned awkwardly with legs parted in either side of L's waist, the man's knees beneath his body, supporting Light's full weight. The grin was visible again, L releasing his suspect to push wet auburn hair from his face, taking a moment just to stare. Light watched back, unable to move, lost in those dark eyes. He didn't see L's hands grab onto his hips and pull them forward, keeping his gaze focused on his captor, even as one of those hands found their way against him from behind, even as the slick digits pressed against a part of him that other people _weren't supposed to touch_, even as- oh!

A shudder wracked the boy's beautiful body as he felt something slide into him, slowly, but insistently, his eyes shut tight. L spoke, for the first time during this torment, his voice husky and breathless. "Light-kun?"

"R-ryu…"

"It's alright, Light, this will make it easier." Light didn't know what 'it' was. He knew he should, but all he could think about was L, that small part of L that was part of him, and the brother that he realised was about to join it.

"No more!"

"There there, Light, I know it hurts." L's voice was soothing, gentle, but his hand kept moving within the dazed teenager, till his whimpers lessened and a soft moan rolled off his tongue. "That feels better, doesn't it?"

"Uh… uh-huh…" Light moaned louder, first in yearning then sudden protest as he felt the body leave him. "Ry… Ryu… oh… L!" It was the man's turn to shudder as a pleasure glazed voice moaned his name. He pulled Light's ankles onto his shoulders, too far gone to wonder at the young man's flexibility, and yanked tan hips against his own, pushing Light against the tile in the selfsame movement.

For a second, Light couldn't breath. He couldn't think, he couldn't see, all he could do was _feel_, feel L, every inch of velvet skin against and inside him, feel the water, still hot, streaming against them both, feel his breath in rush in his lungs.

It all felt so _good_.

L allowed Light to take it in and adjust, waiting till he relaxed completely around him before he started to move. Slowly… pulling away, watching Light's sudden alarm and almost leaving him before pushing quickly back in, welcomed with a loud cry. He moved again, and this time Light moved with him, hips undulating uncertainly. As they shifted, the suspect's movements became more confidant, harder, faster, matching L was the man began pushing harder. He moved his head to the side, nuzzling Light's thigh as the cries escalated.

The warning was a sudden spasm in L's hips, a half choked cry on Light's lips, and they came, together, wordless cries echoing around them, bodies slowly going limp, the spray of water a few degrees cooler than before.

Neither spoke, not a word, but the silence was warm, endearing, there for the sake of preserving the moment instead of tainting it.

Still silent, they were dried, lying together in the bed a moment later, blankets piled heavy for the cold, and the strange feeling of linen against entirely bare skin. And skin against entirely bare skin.

Black and brown regarded each other in the darkness, barely able to make out each other's features, but not needing to; lips and finger tips were far better than eyes.

"Light…" L's voice was so soft that even millimetres from the younger boy's face, it was barely audible.

"Yes?"

"This doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

--

**Done! I'm sorry that took so long, I loose track of the days during the holidays, and I've been playing around with a longer fic, considering shortening it, finalising plot points et cetera. (it's called Guardian Angel)**

**So, yes, I'm very very very very very sorry that this turned into a three-shot, I'm really pissed off at myself. But I hope you liked this and will like the final (MUST BE FINAL) chapter.**

**Oh, and I'm a beginner at lemon, as you can probably tell, and that's why this wasn't done four days after I'd started it. All opinions and advice about said lemon would be greatly appreciated. It was inspired by a picture that I can't seem to find. Arg.**

**Can I threaten to not update if not for a certain amont of reviews again? That worked really well, and delighted me beyond words. (I actually squealed aloud).**


	3. LightSama

**I'm SO SORRY this took so long :P Finished at 2:14 this morning.**

**This is my MOST viewed, faved, alerted, and second most reviewed story! WOOT! Love you all! Thanks to:**

**Liviania, Liz, DMFAZINA, Shadowsole, FacelessIdol, DaydreamerGal, Silent-Serpent, Jinsane226, kisalamode, Synonymous Brian, Shadow-L-Chan, Neikrider, Kitsune55, MysteriousPenname, Desdemona, and RobinRocks, **

**Okay, to be honest, I think this one's the most nonsensical and OOC. My apologies, really. But school's back and I'm getting sidetracked… Oh, who am I kidding…? I'm just lost at the moment. But, yes, I'm sorry for the quality of this chapter. Bows head.**

**Chapter 3 - Light-sama**

**Or**

**Am I allowed to wear this without being "straight?"**

Most of the investigations team was desperate to get back to the office, if only to see what Light Yagami looked like inside out, since L had looked about ready to skin him the previous afternoon. What they found was a little different, but no less entertaining.

Watari glanced up when they arrived, acknowledging their presence before returning to his work. He had arrived earlier in the day to deliver the 'necessary protection' L had asked for shortly after being emotionally abused by the college student. "Bathroom." Watari was never one to waste words, and gestured around the table to show the papers L had left out for the rest of the team. They obeyed and stepped forward, but not without glancing around for any Light-shaped holes in the wall or bloody hand prints.

"Good morning, everyone." L sounded extraordinarily perky as he walked into view, his captive trailing behind him.

"Ryuzaki!" Chief Yagami stood, staring at his bound son. Light stared back, dressed in a complete straight jacket, properly tied and held in place with not only buckles but key-locks. This in turn was excessively draped in a long chain, also locked, that meant the entire outfit melded to his body better than his tailored shirts. If his hair had been black and- well, if it had been L in the costume, he would've looked like a bondage-punk runway model.

L looked at the older man innocently. "What is it?"

"What are you forcing my son to wear?! How in the hell do you justify this?!" The man was _pissed off_, more so than his son had ever seen. L shrugged, unconcerned.

"I expect you remember the events of last night. Well, this has raised the chance that Light-kun is Kira greatly. Why would anyone but Kira wish to torture L?"

"Because L's a jackass!"

"Silence, Light-kun. Don't make me gag you, it would be a shame to disable you so thoroughly during such an important investigation. Anyway. If Light-kun _is_ Kira, he has demonstrated how thoroughly he could incapacitate me. Which is obviously a bad thing. So I wish to take serious safety measures. This way, I am not only safer, but I _feel_ more secure. A secure L is a productive L. And I'm sure Light-kun will rest far more easily knowing that I trust he can do me no harm." Light-kun looked murderous, as did his father.

"Your convoluted logic may make sense in your world, but here in reality this _just doesn't work_." The teenager was seething at the detective, who just watched him pleasantly.

"Light-kun, give me one good reason, that I cannot shoot down, as to why this isn't a good idea." He raised his eyebrows seriously.

"It impedes my work."

"At the moment you are - or should be - reading. The requires eye sight, which I have kindly allowed you to keep."

"I can't scroll down the page!"

"I will be beside you, simply nod."

"_That's_ hardly effective."

"_That's_ hardly a good reason, and I have shot it down. Anything else?"

"I… I…I could be molested by you!" To the investigations team, L's expression was utterly flat. To Light, just beneath the flatness was 'I will if you want me to.' But maybe that was just Light's imagination talking, since he knew perfectly well that if the situation arose, he wasn't about to put a stop to it. Last night's shower had proved that.

Light's momentary thought drift was enough proof for L, and he took hold of the chain that twisted around the teenager, dragging him towards the computers. No one knew what to say, and Watari managed to cough loudly and suggestively enough to make them get to work, glancing over at the arguing genii every minute or so.

Chief Yagami was slightly harder to detain, but Watari managed to shuffle papers near him till the man sat down, dark eyes flashing. Souichiro wasn't about to let this go.

Light, much like L, was able to take information in -say, by reading from two different computer screens at once, nodding when he finished them both to have a new screen of words and statistics appear- while following a completely different thought train. And while it was a train he would rather have missed, he was on there now, and nothing short of fatal derailment could stop it.

He hadn't struggled. He hadn't argued. He'd done little more than moan pathetically and wiggle in pleasure. He'd let L have his way with him completely, which was exactly what Light'd been rebelling against in the first place, and that time he hadn't even made a noise of protest. What was wrong with him? Now, he kept his mind focused on what most people would see as the 'important part.' As a rule, sex generally was rather important, but it wasn't what worried the auburn teen the most.

No, what he _refused_ to think about was the silent, gentle sweetness afterwards, the feather-light kisses and warm, moist breath… being touched and touching back, just for the sake of contact. Because that was what didn't make sense. Everything else came down to frustration; emotional, psychological, sexual, it all made sense.

Wanting to just be _touched_ didn't.

"Light-kun." The voice was very soft, but those dark eyes shone. Light didn't turn, only nodded slightly to say he'd finished his pages, a quick click sending them flying past the screen's rim. "You may want to relax a little more." The teenager stiffened at the comment, glancing at L angrily.

"Relax? You expect me to _relax_ while being trussed up like a- a-"

"Suspect in a dangerous murder investigation?"

"Fuck. You."

"My, such language. Light-kun is very angry. But he also misunderstands me. I was merely suggesting that calm down, as I can hear your breathing, and if it were to get louder, it would be an embarrassing experience for you."

"…Oh…" That about summed it up. L nodded as Light took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, both cheeks flushed. The detective's small smile showed he knew exactly why Light was strained, and was enjoying every minute of it. But that meant he was thinking about it too… now was that good or bad?

L was still looking at him, his tiny crooked smile an echo of last night's grin, which made Light distinctly uncomfortable. He nodded, the page whooshed, and nothing changed. Then Light thought something he never imagined he'd ever think.

The door banged and Watari opened it, Misa charging in. Light let out a tiny sigh of relief, then choked on it. _'Misa… thank god she's here… I didn't just think that, did I?_'

Both Light and L knew what was coming the instant she turned her eyes on them, closing their eyes in unisen as the blonde girl screamed.

"Light! Light, Light, oh god oh god oh god what has he done to you?! Why is no one stopping this?!" He was inclined to ask the same thing, but would always defend L over Misa. She could ask why L was beating him with bamboo reeds and he would no doubt argue it to within an inch of her life -even if he had been screaming bloody murder a moment before. But any attempt at counter argument was drowned out as the idol ran at the Chief. "Yagami-san! Why are you letting your son be tortured like this?" she wailed at the man, who was unfortunately the most sympathetic person in the room, for once. Souichiro gave her a 'continue' look, and Misa pointed a trembling finger at L.

"Your only son is being horribly abused by a perverted weirdo! Why are you letting this go on?" Sadly, her beginnings as an actress meant she had discovered melodrama. The impassioned speech was followed by what she considered her trump card. "L even makes Light sleep with him!" Pretty much everyone except Watari choked in outrage at that.

"WHAT?!" The investigation's team was on their feet, while the white haired man rolled his eyes. He knew this would happen eventually.

"In the same bed, dad!" Light had had enough of this. He glared at Misa. "We share the same _king-sized bed_ because we both realised that sleeping in separate beds would be extremely uncomfortable." He looked at his "girlfriend", and she shrank back. "I told Misa this yesterday." That didn't really settle anyone down, but they at least _looked_ calmer. Though L was getting twice as many odd looks as usual. And he was giving Light a private, slightly dark look. This worried the teenager greatly, but he turned back to Miss MisaMisa to shred her to pieces with his eyes. It would've worked, had he not been in a straight jacket.

"Light, my Lighty, I'm sorry!" She threw herself onto him faster than L could pull him away -all it should've taken was a flick of a handcuffed wrist, but now Light was bound without being connected to his detective. Misa curled onto his lap, stroking his face with one hand and staring into his eyes. "I'm sorry, so sorry." _Kill me_… "I was only thinking about you, I really was…"

"Misa, I have work."

"You would rather work than spend time with me?"

"I would rather catch a psychotic murderer than spend time with you, yes." Light was extremely annoyed, ignoring Misa as she moaned, but he heard L titter.

"Light-kun would rather catch himself, therefore ending in a cell and dying shortly after, than spend time with Misa-san?" Light just angled a flat look at the vampire-wannabe and tried to wriggle Misa off his lap. L smirked and obligingly pushed her off with his foot.

"Yah! Owww… L!" Light ignored her, raising his eyebrows.

"Light-kun needs to read." This worked for the moment, and surprisingly, the day went almost normally. Though Light skipped lunch, pleading a full breakfast. L had looked at him at that point, since the teenager had had an unusually flimsy breakfast, but hadn't spoken.

That evening, when the team had gotten ready to go, Yagami-san didn't leave his seat. "I'd rather keep working, if it's all the same to you." It wasn't all the same to L. He and Light-kun had a conversation that needed to be had, on the subject of carnal relations, revenge, and if possible, a truce. Obviously Light had considered everything that had happened more than enough as adequate revenge, and this simply a cruelty. L almost agreed with him, except he was a little annoyed that he was the bad guy

Light had emotionally scarred him, but had he been reprimanded? No! When he decided to look after himself, suddenly he was a crazed bondage master. He didn't need to sleep nearly as often as the teenager, yet every day he went to bed and sat there with his laptop. But the glow disturbed the youth, so Light was annoyed at him. Had they been in two separate beds, they would both have been uncomfortable, even Light knew this, so they shared the one. And then, even though the _suspect_ had far more reason to strangle him in his sleep, this arrangement made L the paedophile.

All these had come to him separately, but now he was getting more and more annoyed by it. It wasn't what one would call fair, was it? He was trying to solve a dangerous case with the help of the most probable suspect, and he treated him far better than most accused would be. He had never been anything but polite and courteous with Light unless provoked, yet every time it was he that was blamed. Why? Because he was older? Because he wasn't as well known by the group? Because his methods were unusual? Most likely, it was because he simply _looked insane_. And L found this incredibly unfair.

Had he been a lesser individual, he'd be sobbing in a corner, reliving memories from when he was made fun of at both school and Wammy's House. He hadn't cared then, the opinions of children didn't reach him, but being treated like this by adults was… infuriating.

All of this annoyance was very nearly kindled by the Chief's obvious mistrust of him, but L refused to let himself be wound up by the man. He was better than this. "Yagami-san, you have a family to look after, and there is little for you to do here."

"Even so, I'd like to remain." His stance said he wasn't going anywhere. Had the chain still connected the detective to Light, the teen would have heard it jingling, just faintly. He didn't need to, he knew L pretty well, and decided to intercede.

"Dad, I know you're just worrying about me, but if anything L was doing bothered me in any way, then I obviously wouldn't have let him do this to me. Obviously, I don't like it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to argue pointlessly with the best chance we have of catching Kira." That wasn't precisely true. He hadn't _let_ it happen, he'd screamed at the top of his lungs while L nimbly pulled him into the jacket. But his father didn't need to know that.

But Souichiro was obviously surprised by his son's outburst, and L, too, seemed too be watching him with interest. The man had to give in, it seemed. "…Alright, Light, if you're sure." Light nodded firmly, if a little awkwardly due to the jacket's collar. The genii watched silently as he left before speaking again.

"Thank you, Light-kun. That was very sweet of you." Of all the adjectives to use, choosing that particular one was strange. Especially as he said it through a mouthful of sugar cubes. Light watched him, nauseated by the sheer amount of sweet things that passed through those lips.

"…And yet you taste of strawberries," mused the teenager thoughtfully.

"Do I, Light-kun? I had no idea. How curious." Light groaned, not realising he'd spoken aloud. L kindly left it at that. They had dinner around nine, followed by Misa's nightly visits, followed by 'bedtime.' Light didn't know if L called it that just to annoy his teenage roommate, or he really was just a five year old in his head. Up until the day before, Light would have assumed the latter, but… there were things five year olds just didn't do that L managed quite well.

L dragged Light towards their dinner table to begin the ritual. Watari always had Light's meals prepared before hand, and he had about a week's worth in the refrigerator. He took out- no, he didn't, he couldn't move his arms.

"L, let's make this quick, I'm not hungry." L coked his head to one side, obviously not fooled.

"You've eaten next to nothing all day. You're hungry. Here." The detective magnanimously took out a plate, neither paying much attention to what it was, and let it heat. Light was impressed he knew how. "Light-kun, we need to talk." The seriousness in L's voice surprised the teenager. And the words 'we need to talk' were such an overused stereotype that, coming out of L's mouth, they sounded rather strange. This, combined with the fact Light couldn't really go anywhere anyway, what with the kitchen door being closed, caused the careful nod.

"Alright then. What's this about, L?" The detective took a seat across from Light at the kitchen table, knees pressed to his chest. The man went to sleep that way, but twice now Light had woken from a dream before L realised and seen him sprawled out beneath the covers, proving that people couldn't hold that pose unconsciously.

"Well, Light-kun, you seemed particularly unsettled today, which is perfectly understandable. I myself am rather disquieted-"

"Do you have to talk like that?!" L had a strange rhythm in which he spoke, his words occasionally sounding more sophisticated than necessary, and sometimes Light wondered if he had a microphone in one ear, with a team full of writers whispering wittily from a distant van. This seemed like an overblown pet peeve, but Light felt if anyone was supposed to sound like that, it should be the prodigal college student. L, obviously not in the mood to be interrupted, threw a sugar cube at Light, hitting the bound boy between the eyes.

"Yes. As a child I realised it was imperative I distanced myself from the slang-abusing rabble, and forced myself to use an extensive vocabulary. And besides, you're one to talk, Light-kun. Now be quiet. My point is that I understand that we both must be somewhat uncomfortable at the moment, and I wish to rectify it."

"Uh-huh. And how will we go about that, detective?"

"Well hopefully this conversation will help. That was the opening, now it starts in earnest. Go." Light bit his lip for a moment, then looked at L, expression sardonic.

"Go. You expect me to just spill my guts and clear the air because you said go? Do you think athletes run races simply because they happen to be lined up, and someone tells them to go?"

"No, that's idiotic. I expect _you_ to explain yourself to _me_ because it is, indeed, _you_ and_ I_ conversing. _That_ is what makes the difference." L's tone was so flat and obvious, Light would punched him unconscious if he could.

"You… self righteous… son of a bitch. You think I should obey you because you're _you_? Is the great detective L so self centred to believe that everyone should obey because he's the one giving the orders?! God… this is why I hate you! Do you think I would've bothered with some ridiculous, overblown, self-destructing revenge plot if you weren't so self-assured?! We wouldn't be in this mess if you could've just shown me a little respect, treated me like an equal, and not a- a- a strawberry! That has to be protected and kept away from everyone else, that can't make it's own decisions," L decided not to interrupt with 'strawberries don't make decisions' at that point. "Aren't I a person deserving of a little equality? You can't take _my _advice once in a while? You can't do what _I_ tell you to now and again?" This tirade was interrupted by the steaming of the nearby dish of… oh right, chicken curry.

"I'll get it, Light-kun," murmured L, watching his suspect with amused eyes. Light knew why. He'd played into L's hands again. L had _wanted_ him to explain his side of things, and had managed to make him do so without sounding like a TV psychiatrist. The youth wanted to strangle his captor with his designer belt.

The detective returned with the plate and set it uselessly in front of Light. "Shall we make a deal, for the moment, Light-kun?" Those big glassy orbs stared into Light's narrower, more coloured eyes. The boy nodded tightly, still annoyed at himself and the world around him. "Well, if you want to… tell me what to do, was it? Well, what happens next is entirely up to perspective." Light had no idea where this was going, because the few possibilities wouldn't, couldn't be chosen by L. "You need to eat, and yet for now I will not undo your jacket, not in your current mood, nor in a room filled with sharp implements. This leaves two- no, three options. Option one; I call Watari to feed you like a small child. Option two; you receive no help and eat like a dog." Light wasn't about to agree to either of those. An idiot could tell you that. "Now, option three is up to interpretation. I would have to feed you myself… _or…_ I would have to feed you myself."

"…" Light looked at him. "…And the point of repeating that _was_? I'm not about to let you feed me like an invalid relative." L's eyes lit up, as if Light had just hit some key element.

"Yes! Exactly! Light-kun will not _allow_ me to feed him-"

"If you repeat that _one more time…_"

"But will Light-sama _make_ me feed him?"

Somewhere, in Light's head, an angelic choir went 'ohhhh' in realisation. L remained silent as he watched Light think it over. This wasn't a particularly easy thing for L to do, he was used to being in control; in fact one of the best parts of _being_ L was controlling the world's police. And now he was offering a token of control to a boy that may or may not have been a psychopathic killer.

But, oddly enough, he wanted to. He didn't want to lose control, that was why a situation that could be viewed at completely different angles was so useful, but he wanted to give the illusion. He wanted Light to be content; more comfortable, less distressed -even in that barely visible way of his. L wanted to make Light happy.

Just a little, mind you. And friends liked to help their friends. So this was normal and logical. Obviously. Clearly.

Light _had_ thought it over, and closed his eyes. He was sure this was just a gesture to relax him and make him more suggestive to L's next domination -be it clothing or some direct order- but something deep within him had reacted to the honorific, especially coming from L. _Light-sama_. It felt right. And seeing it in the master-servant light, being fed by L no longer seemed like such a huge humiliation. It sounded kind of nice…

"Light-sama?" L was a good actor, which was surprising, considering how 'out there' he usually seemed. Right then those arresting eyes shone, but seemed ever-so-slightly-lowered, and his voice was soft. "Have you made a decision? Your food might get cold."

"Alright." Light, used to not being thanked for his actions, decided to return the favour. L expected this and nodded, rifling quickly through the cutlery drawer and thanking god he was English. They didn't have to manage with stupid annoying sticks that couldn't be handled one at a time. No, they got nice, friendly, convenient forks.

Turning back to Light, it began. Hot chunks of chicken, dripping in savoury russet liquid, were held aloft for a few moments, allowed to cool, before moving to press against soft, young lips. To L, ever to voyeur, it was utterly entrancing. Light, eyes closed for a moment, parted his lips ever so slightly at the feel of the spoon. He accepted the offering, feeling less honoured than in his rightful place, licking his lips slowly to catch any juice. L repeated the movement from his seat beside Light, watching the boy savour each bite.

It was good to see; so many people ate only out of necessity without savouring what passed their lips, while others ate out of boredom or repressed emotion, stuffing themselves with only the worst kinds of junk that could barely be called food. The desperate tried to be beautiful and skinny and never ate at all, the depressed just stopped caring and over-ate to console themselves.

L realised, delighted, that he was watching what could only be called a perfect vision for lovers of art, beauty, food, or Light-kun. A robust, beautiful youth, relishing a healthy, delicious meal. Or a healthy, delicious youth, relishing a robust, beautiful meal.

Light made a small sound at the unexpected pepper between his teeth, his tongue flickering briefly against his lips. L played his part and asked about it.

"Light-sama? Is something the matter?"

"No."

"Is Light-sama enjoying the meal?"

"Yes, very much so." Light opened his mouth for another bite while L came to a disturbing conclusion.

"Light-k… sama, I'm not Ryuzaki-_chan_, am I?"

"No," Light watched L, amused and fully immersed in his Master of the House role. "You're L-chan."

"Don't push it, Light."

"Alright, alright. Water, please." This had ceased to be appeasement, and was now just the opportunity to act far more childish than usually permitted. L, for the record, was childish anyway, but not like this. Roleplay was fun.

Dinner lasted a lot longer than usual, Master Yagami taking his time to eat what servant L humbly offered him, and knowing that once his plate was finished it would all end. The detective lifted a spoon dripping with the delicious sauce, Light taking it as he had during the rest of the meal. Cocking his head to one side, L stared at his bound master, and smiled.

"What?" No reply, the older man simply leaned forward and ran his tongue along Light's jaw line. The boy stiffened, and then did so further when L's expression on pulling back was less than delighted.

"There was sauce on your lower lip. How can you eat such… _salty_ foods, Light-k, ah, sama?" Light shook his heads.

"Because I can't survive on sugar like you. And there's so many more flavours this way. Now, back to work?" He wasn't going to let a dying moment linger.

L nodded, "indeed, Light-kun, back to work," and ignored Light's sigh.

When Misa came in for the evening, she spent almost a solid ten minutes moping over Light's restraints before he convinced her it was fine, and he had work to do. L decided _he_ got the worst out of the straight jacket for the moment, as the intelligent youth didn't have to watch himself be kissed by the damnable pop star for minutes on end, having no power to stop her. Of course when he was freed, he looked faintly ill.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?"

"She… has… bubblegum flavoured… lipstick. _Bubblegum_."

"Ah. Poor Light-kun." L nodded, though he didn't understand what was so bad about bubblegum. Surely it must taste better than Misa alone. He considered saying so, then changed his mind. It seemed cruel, somehow.

Light was twitching. Not heavily, nor constantly, but in little bursts. You know, the kind that precede either a sudden surge of genius or… a merciless killing spree. Watching from the corner of his eye, L would be willing to put his entire fortune on the latter, and not just to push the Kira theory. If the boy's answer to an innocent little kiss for a strawberry was to tie the offender to a chair and viciously emotionally abuse him… well, the whole thing stank of _psychooo!_

But L was known for looking danger in the eye, roll his own, and calmly telling it that 'danger is nothing more than a mind frame, and I am far too intelligent to bother with such labels.' But anyway, the point was; Light was loosing it and L loved it.

Still, it was getting early, and time to retire. L stood, helping Light up, and wandered into the bathroom. "Must I brush Light-kun's teeth? Light looked pained at the question.

"You know what, I didn't eat that much, I'll skip it for today."

"As you wish. But do not make a habit of this," L pushed industrial strength tooth paste onto his brush, levelling Light a dark look. "One's mouth and teeth are extremely important, ajj jay shushen vee jajjen ihty." The last half of the sentence was spoken through the brush, while Light look blandly on. He'd never payed attention to L in the bathroom before -with one exception- and realised that though he tended to finish much later than the detective, Light probably spent half as much time brushing than L did. That was probably just as well.

"Now, would you prefer skip your shower also?" Light's expression was enough. "Oh, don't be so hostile, Light-kun."

"…Can, can we just go to bed now?" L nodded, rolling his eyes.

"As you wish."

Light carefully sat himself on the bed, flipping his legs on the covers and wiggling into the pillows. L was having trouble hiding a grin as he watched. Poor Light.

"Light-ku-"

"Whatever it is, no. Just… no. Let me sleep." L's smile grew wider.

"Well, I was going to suggest that I remove the straight jacket for you, to allow a better rest and therefore keep you in top form for the investigation." Light looked utterly petrified at what he'd refused. "If you are more comfortable as you are, I will not stop you." Poor, poor Light. L continued staring into Light's eyes, wide and furious, before climbing onto the bed and stretching widely. "My, it _is_ rather nice to be able to move without fear of tugging you on the cuffs." He rolled his shoulders and arched his back with an audible crack, humming in pleasure. "Veeerrry nice."

"Ryuzaki…" Light whimpered at him, somehow managing to do so while still sounding prideful. L smiled sweetly, which Light took as a sign. He had only smiled -real, genuine smiles- at very odd moments, one being the shower incident. This new smile surely meant something was about to happen, for better or worse. Light was right.

"All right, Light-kun, all right. I think you have managed very well in this entire episode." L crawled over to him on the bed.

"Episode? Meaning it'll soon end?" Light struggled to see what was happening from his laid down position.

"Perhaps." L paused to chew his thumb nail, then crept onto Light's legs, pulling himself upward. Light's protests went unheeded as L straddled the teen's slim hips. "Hold still, Light-kun. For your own hormonal good." The words, more than L's order, were what stopped Light's movements. _'Own hormonal good'_? What did that mean? Wait… L didn't actually think he was attractive enough that Light would suddenly _react_ to his being sat on? That was ridiculous!

L shifted his body thoughtfully, grinding them together. It suddenly seemed less ridiculous.

He looked down at Light, fixing him with an intense gaze before leaning down. Light's eyes widened, and he closed his eyes as L leaned in close. L was going to kiss him… again… Despite himself, Light leaned in slightly, waiting for the feel of L's lips to his own.

The detective's arms snaked around his chest, and the teenager couldn't breath, just for a moment. He anticipated L's mouth against his, against his neck.

…

Then L's cheek leaned into Light's neck, and the sound of a buckle -one of the ones holding his arms in place at the back of the jacket- clinked. Light almost choked. L hadn't been about to kiss him. He was just undoing the jacket in another of his strange positions.

Son of a bitch.

Fighting down a blush, Light waited for his arms to loosen, and wiggled his shoulders. He was sore, in both body and pride. God, and he'd wanted -somehow, completely out of the blue- for that imaginary kiss. Which was… well, there wasn't a word for his level of confusion. The buckles came undone, and L released him from the 'hug', Light falling back into the pillows. From his place in Light's lap, the older man nodded at a job well done, then look curiously at Light.

"Why are you blushing, Light-kun?"

"…No reason. Being that close to you over heated me."

"In such a sort time? Light-kun compliments me."

"No. No I don't." L looked extremely bemused by the whole thing, black eyes wide and shining.

"What is it, Light-kun? I know there must have been something to make you blush." Light licked his lips in frustration, then gritted his teeth to reply. But L noticed something first. "Oh! I know what it is! You looked very odd, just before I undid your arms. Did you think I was going to kiss you?" The eyes said yes. So did the unconscious repeat of Light's licked lips. "Poor Light-kun! That must have been very disappointing-"

"No, L, really-"

"-let me make it up to you!"

"-it wasn't- mmfff!" L wasn't one to waste time. Mmm… strawberry. For a moment, Light let himself be contentedly whelmed by L's soft, fruity lips, but his eyes remained open, matching L's bright black gaze. It all felt good but Light was, for the third time in far too small a time space, being dominated by the damnable detective. And now fully recovered and feeling distinctly _un_-virile, Light wasn't about to take this treatment lying down…

And he wasn't too snobbish to finish that sentence with 'literally'.

The kiss, which had progressed during Light's little epiphany, reached a peak, Light's eyes fluttering shut as L's clever tongue nudged his lips open, eliciting a soft moan from the lightest of touches… and that's as far as he got. Light's own tongue surged forward, pushing into the detective's mouth, causing a surprised grunt before Light tussled enough to topple L. His victory was short lived, the older man's own struggles causing them both to roll -returning to their original position, then roll again, which was further than the bed went.

Thump. Light was half-straddling L, their lips still locked in struggle as they fell from the bed, only breaking apart when they hit the floor, gasping at the impact. But Light wasn't about to loose focus now, catching L's cheek and pulling their faces almost together -nose to nose.

"What the _hell _is your problem?!" Seethed the teenager, waiting for L to open his mouth to reply before closing the distance between them roughly. L being unable to speak, he decided to reply in kind, bucking his hips and making Light slip more properly on top of him. Light's yelp was muffled by L's tongue, slick and hot, torturing him with too-light touches till the teenager took control.

"Nnn…" L hooked one arm over his shoulders, letting Light revel in his control for a moment. The tapered pianist's fingers made their way across his shoulder blades, one finger rubbing at the back of his neck before taking hold of his hair, yanking Light's head back.

"Gah! Ryu-"

"If you aren't going to let me answer, Light-kun, why bother asking?" L's big, bright eyes flickered gleefully at the question, daring Light to reply. The boy barely managed to contain a sarcastic remark, lowering his head to L's neck, just below his ear.

"Alright L," he whispered softly, pressing his lips ever so lightly again the older man's ear lobe. "Talk to me. I won't interrupt." He emphasized with by lightly nipping L's ear, nibbling and licking the flesh gently.

"…Hmm… L-Light-kun is persuasive… as you wish… mmm…" L wiggled beneath the heavier torso happily, one of his hands crawling up to muss Light's soft hair, the other rubbing into his waist. "Though… if I don't…" Light didn't allow the detective to finish his question, biting down hard on L's ear lobe in reply. "Ah!" But he laughed, having half expected the reaction for the boy. "Fair enough, Light-kun." The lower hand reached down further, trying to gain a secure hold on deliciously firm flesh, feeling Light willing move his body to allow it. "You were curious as to my _problem_, Light-kun? It is-" He squeezed Light's right buttock tight, hearing a satisfactory gasp and the release of his ear. "You." L squeezed harder, preparing for Light's next bite in retaliation, but the boy simply buried his head in the crook of L's neck, licking at some unseen spot. "Hnnn… you are not annoyed by this? I am pleased to hear-" _Lick. Lick. Liiick._ "Ahh… feel it." Light's hands wandered against L's sides, pushing against the fabric, pulling it up between their heated stomachs.

As the cotton was raised, the flesh of their toned bellies touched in delicious warmth, eliciting a quiet sign from L, and a rougher kiss against his neck. It felt _wonderful_. "I… mmm… I meant no insult… of cour- oh, course… but you _are_ a growing problem…" The honestly _awful_ pun was painfully obvious against L's thigh, and he comfortably squirmed against it, making Light moan. The boy thanked him for the movement by planting kisses against his neck, moving slowly upward toward the Adam's apple and then down, into the hollow of L's pale throat. L gurgled against the sensation, breathing in deeply and feeling the friction of his chest against Light's, leaning into it. And yet, he couldn't stop talking. It was a comfort of sorts, against Light's pleased murmurs against his throat.

"You are _far_ too volatile for my own good, truly you were lucky I released you from the jack- ah!" L had hit a sore spot for Light, so he decided to create one against L's neck. "You see!" This was enough talking for Light's taste, and, gasping a breath as he left L's neck, he dove right back down, their lips melding together. L gripped Light's hair tightly with one hand, the other desperately pushing between their bodies, aiming for Light's belt buckle -which was painfully digging into the detective's waist, among other things.

Light moaned slightly as L's dexterous hand slid briefly against his growing erection, pulling back up to fiddle with the belt… or, possibly, fondle him into submission. Too bad when pressed together this close, only the latter was working. Groaning as they pulled from each other, Light sat up, smiling at the sight of an even more dishevelled than usual detective panting beneath him. L opened his mouth to rail against the end of the kiss, till Light pulled his shirt roughly off his tanned chest, reaching for his belt buckle. L raised his thumb to his lips, eyes wider than usual, before grasping the hem of his shirt with one hand and tugging it upward, arching his back to get it off.

"Ahhh!" Both males groaned as L's movements ground them together, Light's voice louder, given his pants were considerably tighter. Shirts abandoned, two sets of hands lunged from Light's trousers, getting them off quickly then reaching for his boxers. L paused a moment, till Light's hands grabbed at his own, tugging down the _silk_ boxers that teenager had worn. L's snicker was replaced by a purr at the sight of Light, bare before him, grinning like a maniac as he kicked off the remainder of his clothing and attacked L's own jeans with a vengeance.

"Commando? Why aren't I surprised…"

"Well it gives far more freedo- oh!" L never finished the sentence, Light running his hand over the older man's shaft with a smile. Being on top suited him. But it was a full moon night, silver light flooding through the windows he couldn't be bothered closing the curtains of. The light was a little unsettling, though. L's naked body looked almost _holy_ in this glow, and that seemed wrong, somehow… One hand still on L's shaft, rubbing at it gently while L watched on happy to lie back, Light reached for the duvet, grabbing it and pulling it over them both, drenching them in darkness.

_That's muuuch better._

Everything was dark, all he had was the heat radiating from his captor's body, and the muffled breathing close to his face. Light leaned down, the shifting of two bodies making them both groan, breathing close to each other's invisible faces.

The night was, more or less, an utter mystery. Heated flesh against heated flesh, wet with sweat and saliva, without sight Light was lost in sensation, L's cries in his ear echoing his thoughts, and the hands that roamed all over his body echoing him. Those sly fingers… one of L's legs was wrapped around his waist, Light had been breathless with the thought of near victory, yet L's fingers curled behind him, and felt them press intimately against him from behind at the same instant his aching erection had touched L's… ah! He pushed inside regardless, the fingers doing the same… the sensation was unbearable… not a true victory… L would never allow complete victory… but it felt so good this way… Light buried his head against L's neck, biting hard, his body deep inside the genius, while he himself was stroked from the inside, unable to st- unable to _want_ to stop it.

"Oh-ohhh-oh… L-L-light!" At least L was in the same state. "Mmm… so… ah!" The vulnerable gasps in his ear were becoming louder, rougher, L's body jolting against his own as they moved in an shuddering rhythm that began breaking- breaking-!

"AHHH!" They screamed together, wordless cries of passion that only they could hear, and would feel for days after in the nail marks against their skin. Their bodies continued rocking, the movements slowly, gradually reduced to shaking, till finally they collapsed, in the same heap they had begun in, covered in sweat and seed and heat and each other. Neither moved, nor would they till morning.

Light's tongue tip touched L's salt-soaked skin, and whispered shakily. "This… this doesn't mean I forgive you…" L managed a breathless laugh, eye lids fluttering as he began dropping to sleep.

"Forgive me for what……..?" Light was already asleep, but L's last thoughts before sleep overtook him were rather customary for him.

_Would Yagami-san take offence to a collar…?_

--

**OH MY GOD! I just discovered Plastic Tree, a J-pop band. Ahhh… Ryuutaro is AMAZING. His voice is insane. And he looks like L **

**Umm.. I don't know how that lemon went… I liked it, sorta, and I tired to do it differently than the first… tell me how I did!! Please!!**

**Kira… was that as bad as I think it was? Be honest, please, it was awful, wasn't it?! Arg, I totally lost it this chapter, I'm sorry.**

**M'kay, as fun as this was, I should be trying harder to stay more properly in-character and in-situation. Fluff is fun, though… I'll try to make a balance.**

**MUCH LOVE! Thanks for sticking with me! Don't you dare walk away without reviewing!**


End file.
